Fate or fading
by Agent Aleu
Summary: Graham never dies. Regina married him and moved off to New York, but one day Robin stops by. Is the marriage as strong as Regina thinks? Are Robin and Regina fate? Rated M for later chapter.
1. Fate or fading

NOTE: I won't beg for reviews. They're nice, I will admit even the bad ones. This will be rated M for later chapters.

I, Regina hunt. Mills? No, I married Graham the sheriff of Storybrooke. Well he was the sheriff until Emma Swam moved into town. She worked there with him for many months. She taught about other parts of the world. How the crime here was so little.

Graham and I married. We decided to let Miss. Swan be sheriff of the town now. Neal, Henry's biological father came looking for Miss. Swan. They got back together, asking for Henry. It was hard for me but Miss. Swan and I came to the agreement that we were sharing Henry now.

Snow became mayor of the town, when Graham and I moved to New York.

One year later.

Graham was a sheriff in New York City. Me? I stayed at home while he worked. He walked up behind me touching my hips that were under a black fitted dress.

"Mmm" He said pressing his lips to my exposed shoulder.

"Yes Graham?" I asked looking in the mirror seeing his left hand sliding down to the edge of my dress that reached my knees.

"You're tempting me, in this skin tight dress." His hot breath tickled down my neck giving me the shivers.

"I'm sorry, but you have work in twenty minutes." I replied hinting that he wasn't going to get anything before work.

"I can do a lot in twenty minutes." He retorted which earned his hand a slapping.

I gave him a warning glare in the mirror since he was looking into it as well. His cold stare didn't have any effect on my glaring. His expression wasn't to please that I turned him down. I knew why too- that it was….

"We haven't in months Regina!"

"You can't be late to work, Graham. I have plans to eat with some friends." Walking away fetching my purse and keys. That was an excuse- lie so he wouldn't get his way this time. Not having magic here was hard on me, but he couldn't care any less.

"Whatever!" He scoffed as I walked out of the door. No goodbye kiss, no hug, no nothing. I trust he would be safe at work. Shouldn't there, New York City wasn't a city that slept. The crime rates were always high so he was always busy. I hate it. He was never home, it seemed like. Late nights, over hours. Yes, the money was good but I didn't see my husband.

I went down stairs walked across the street to the café. This café was almost like Granny's. It reminded me so much of Storybrooke, maybe that's why I like it so much. They knew my order by now since I been coming here almost a year. I sat alone by the window with my donut and coffee. My mind spinning in loops about Graham and I. Were our marriage fading? No that couldn't be, we were happily married. At least that what I kept telling myself.

"Regina?" A voice that I haven't heard in a long time.

"Robin?" I looked up seeing him sitting across from the table in front of me. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you thru the window." He smiled at me.

That didn't answer my question. What was he doing here? Why was he out of Storybrooke?


	2. Visiting

"Why did you come to New York?" I asked him again hoping for an answer to my question this time. Not to be ignored. In fact I hated to be ignored. Graham knew that and held it against me when I would make him made.

"Well Story Brooke isn't as good as when you were mayor." Robin admitted sheepishly, since he had nothing against Snow.

"Oh, well you know I can't come back. I have a life here now." I sighed.

"I suppose you're right." He frowned a little.

"How is Roland liking it here?" I asked smiling. Kids were amazing. I loved them.

"He likes it alright I guess, no complains." Robin chuckled lightly.

"You and graham aren't having kids?" He asked me which threw me off.

"No, he doesn't want any…" I sighed.

"I'm sorry. You can borrow Roland anytime." He said which caused me to laugh.

He ordered a coffee and some food. We sat there for what it felt like hours talking, catching up on the lost time. I ordered more coffee so they weren't kick us out for loitering. I told him about Graham and our marriage while he spoke of how he tried dating but it never seemed to work him.

Once two hours have past. I invited him to come over to my place so we wouldn't have to keep buying coffee. Graham was at work and would be there for God know how long.

We got to my house, and we sat on the couch.

"I see your new life here suits you." HE smiled at me. That charming smile, 100 watts that could just make your heart melt.

"I suppose." I nod.

"You don't sound happy." He frowned reaching out to turn my face towards his. Without realizing it, I was leaning into his touch.

"No, no I am. It's just Graham isn't always here. I get lonely." I admitted to him.

His hand still on my cheek, leaning in towards me.

"Well, I'm here." He whispered which sent chills down my back.

I haven't heard that type of affection from Graham in a year. My smile was popping as I whispered. "That's good to know, Robin.'

I reached up kissing his cheek, not a peck. A long meaningful kiss on the cheek, the type should have been lip to lip contact. He looked at me and kissed my forehead before he left.


	3. Mistake or fate?

The next day I went to the café to see Robin sitting there at the table we were yesterday. I ordered my normal and then sat down right beside him. "Hey" I smiled seeing him drinking some type of coffee too. For a few minutes we didn't even talk just sat there sipping our coffee, enjoying each other company.

"So yesterday, the kiss." He spoke up looking down at his coffee barely whispering.

"I..sorry?" I barely got out, there was a lump in my throat.

"Why?" He looked at me.

"I'm married…" I said.

"But you…" He began but my hand rested on his thigh shutting him up instantly. I was sure if it was my hand or my glare, but they did the job.

"This isn't the place to talk about it…." I murmured.

"Oh…kay" He replied slowly a little confused.

"Let's go to my apartment." I then slid out from the booth and left a small tip before walking out. Not hearing his footsteps made me look over my shoulder, he paused. Once he noticed I noticed he wasn't following me like a lost puppy, he started to follow.

Why did he pause? He kissed me on the forehead that meant something right? Was my fate coming to haunt me? We shared a moment so we can talk like the grown adults are we. Silent the whole walk to my apartment, a two blocks.

He took off his coat once we got inside, I kicked off my heels dropping my height a three inches.

I turned looking at him. "Robin…you said you were here for me, I need you here."

"I am here.' He touched my waist, and that's when I attacked. I suddenly locked the door behind him as I pushed him up against it, kissing him. My hand cupped his cheek as the other landing on his chest. His hands found my hips instantly, not protesting with this. His tongue didn't ask for an entrance into my mouth but demanded one. It caused a small moan to escape from my lips pouring into his.

His hot breath with his tantalizing fingers were arousing me, stirring my southern side.

I tug his hair trying to dominate the kiss, but he wasn't having it. He then spun me around pinning me to the door, showing me he was in control here. My heart was going to bust through my chest at any moment. I just knew it. It was racing so fast. The depression and worries just all melted away. Was this fate?

Graham didn't even enter my mind.

I hooked my leg to his hip, and that's when he scooped my other leg to him, picking me up. I wrapped them around his waist and smirked. He started to carry me away to the bed room. This was hot! He gently eased me onto my king size bed. My fingers trembled but quickly found their way unbuttoning my blouse. He watched me, his eyes glued as he was removing his shirt.

I didn't know if I would swoon in awe or drool over his muscular body. Wow! I didn't think under that clothing, he was be so tone. It made me yearn for him. Tossed my shirt aside and then sat up on the edge of the bed. It was surprising, we haven't said a word to each other, but our eyes did the talking for us. I undid his pants, letting him step out of them. I saw the bulge in his boxers growing with arousal.

Robin's warm hands ran up my sides leaving me to shiver with a chill that ran down my spine. He unhooked my bra with one hand and tossed it into the growing pile of clothes onto the floor. He then eased me down kissing my neck causing out small breathless moans.

My hands rub his arm muscles, feeling him up. The love bites on my pulse point made me eager. With one swift quick motion, he pulled off my skirt and thong that went with my matching bra. I felt his hard on, against my thigh, and I helped him pull the boxers off.

I cupped his face pulling him into a kiss, wrapping my legs around him pulling him near. He began to grind his shaft against my silt causing me to moan into his mouth, letting his tongue in. It wasn't long until him thrusted into me. Broke the kiss for air. "Robin!" I moaned out in bliss as he filled me again and again.

His hands kneaded my right breast, pinching my nipple, teasing. My hips followed his pattern to come up. He grunted as I marked his back. The bed began to rock as he picked up pace, moaning my name. The way my name rolled off his tongue, I never liked the sound of my name so much in my life.

Moans and grunts filled my apartment room, as bliss was within the sheets! My heels pressed into his back as I clung onto him, never wanting him to move again.

I jolt a few times that followed a scream of true pleasure, as I orgasmed so hard. He prolonged my orgasm but still thrusting until he release.


	4. shower fun

Sorry it's been awhile. I working six days a week now and blah blah you all don't care lol. So here is the next chapter.

* * *

I laid there right beside him, my new lover, or a mistake. I couldn't believe it. I cheated on Graham with Robin. My mind spun as my body finally caught its breath from its pleasuring moments.

He rolled onto his side looking at me, pushing loose strands of hair out of my face. He smiled at me.  
"Regina" his voice was still a bit breathlessly but husky enough to send chills down my spine.

"Mmm?" I respond not sure if I could speak yet.

"That was amazing' His little smile twisted into a smirk.

"It was." I murmur looking straight up now. Not knowing what time it was, but it wasn't like my husband was going to come home anytime soon to find out there was another man in his bed.

Robin sat up and then gave me the elevator eyes. "Can I use your shower?" He asked.

"Can you?"

"May I?"

"Yes, you may" I purred as I swung my legs off of the bed and walked him to the shower. "Towels are here, soap is there." I pointed. I then turned, but only to be spun back around face to face with the husband man I just slept with.

"You're not going to shower with me?" He asked.

"Well only if you want me too?" I battered my eyes at him.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." He winked as he turned around, turning on the water.

Once I heard the water beating off the walls of the shower. I got excited. Sex, and not after fun in the shower. Man this day couldn't get any better! I stepped in right behind him and I bit my lip trying not to smirk. I didn't want to seem too excited about this while he was so calm and poise.

He was in front letting the warm water cascade down his muscular body. The body that looks like it molded by gods. I forgot for a moment that I was there with him, to shower not to stand by and watch him. He used Graham's soap, I suppose he didn't wish to smell like me. His right hand goes around and around in small circles, lower down his abs. Towards the V Line, to the member that gave me a mind blowing orgasm. With that I get my soap, also checking to see if my tongue was still in its correct place, inside my mouth and not out drooling like a dog.

I also wash similar to how he does. Well I guess there isn't too many different way you could wash your body. All I feel in his warm hand on my shoulder turning me around. His breath against my bare skin, causing me to shiver. 'Let me help"

He used the soap to wash my back, down to my butt, giving it extra attention. That's when I thought he was done, but he wasn't. He reached around though I already washed my front half, he lathered my breasts. His hands molding, kneading them. So warm, so slippery. My nipples harden as I let out a moan from this.

How dare this man do this to me? Doesn't he know what he does?

I shut my eyes feeling on hand trail down lower, without soap. Across my belly button lower. He found my sweet spot, rubbing it, slowly as he kept kneading my breast. As when I thought that was all, he kissed my neck. I rubbed my back end against him moaning out as my hips rocked against his hand. His two fingers circling my clit, causing more moans to escape. "Robin!" I cry out in pleasure.

The bliss rising, building up towards yet another orgasm. He hand went fast, suddenly back and forth, nothing more than I could ask for. I bucked and squirmed as my knees down weak. "AHHH!" I then leaned on him for support as I jolted once from the orgasm.  
"Mmm" He hummed in my ear as he let go and turned me around. Speechless, jaw opened as I stared at the man with skill.


	5. planning

After the shower both of us got dressed. We didn't say a word since I wasn't sure what this meant. I was a married woman and I just cheated on my husband with him. I swore I would have felt worse about this than I do.

I wandered to the kitchen lost in my thought. Robin followed me.

"Hey..." He finally spoke up.

"Graham should be home soon" I murmur looking down.

"You want me to leave?" He asked. I could tell by the tone of his voice, he was a little confused on my statement.

"Yes while he comes home, I don't want him thinking anything" I looked up at him. "other words you don't want him knowing the truth." robin sighed.

"He is a police officer, Robin. I'm trying to save your ass!"

"Or yours!"

"Both of ours..." I whispered. "What happened between us wasn't a mistake, it's real"

"What's your plans?" He furrowed his brows.

"I'll tell him" I said crossing my arms. "We'll get a divorce and I can come back to storybrooke."

"You want to come back?"

"With you, but I have to cook now and figure out how i'll word this without getting us into too much shit." I huff not at Robin just at the situation.

"Alright, you have my number, text me tonight." Robin grabbed his coat and then kissed my forehead before leaving. 

* * *

Please favorite or review to let me know you're still reading!

Isn't season 5 cray cray lol?! Love agent aleu


End file.
